wrestlingpolskafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Sin Cara
thumbthumb|left|299pxLuis Ignascio Urive Alvirde 7 (ur. 22 grudnia 1982 r.) to meksykańska luchador enmascarado lub zamaskowany wrestler, obecnie walczy w WWE, pracuje na SmackDown pod nazwą Sin Cara (po hiszpańsku "Faceless"). 2 Najbardziej znany jest jego czas w lucha libre Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL) pod nazwą Místico, gdzie od 2006 roku był głównym técnico (twarz / bohatera fabuły) w CMLL i największych kasowych remis we wszystkich z Meksyku. Místico jest po hiszpańsku "Mystic", o charakterze religijnym , który jest protegowanym w fabule kapłana zapasy Tormenta Fray. Po podpisaniu kontraktu z WWE w styczniu 2011 roku, Urive było przepakowany jak Sin Cara. Przeszłość Místico walczył wcześniej w federacjach Lucha Libre na terenie Meksyku, z czego w jednej z największych - CMLL. Poza występami w Meksyku Mistico walczył też w Japonii. Wszędzie był czołowym zawodnikiem. Kariera w WWE 30 stycznia 2011 Magazine SuperLuchas potwierdził, że Urive podpisał kontrakt z WWE. 24 lutego w WWE odbyła się konferencja prasowa w Mexico City dot. wprowadzenia Urive pod nowym gimmickiem, Sin Cara, co oznacza się na "Bez twarzy". W dniu 25 marca 2011, Sin Cara zadebiutował w WWE na RAW w Assembly Hall w Champaign, Illinois, pokonując Primo. W dniu 28 marca WWE ogłosiło, że Sin Cara będzie miał swój telewizyjny debiut 4 kwietnia. Sin Cara zaatakował mistrza Stanów Zjednoczonych Sheamusa, raatując byłego mistrza Daniela Bryana i utwierdzając się w roli ulubieńca publiki. W tym samym tygodniu, na SmackDown, Sin Cara zrobił coś podobnego, tym razem atakując Jacka Swaggera. 11 kwietnia na Raw, Sin Cara miał swój debiut, w ringu, pokonując Primo. W następnym tygodniu w Londynie, Sin Cara współpracował z Johnem Ceną, by pokonać mistrza WWE The Miza i Alexa Riley'a. SmackDown (2011-obecnie) Podczas WWE Draft 2011, Sin Cara został przeniesiony na SmackDown, gdzie po raz pierwszy wystąpił jako część rosteru w dniu 29 kwietnia zwyciężając Jacka Swaggera. Sin Cara następnie rozpoczął storyline z Chavo Guerrero. Ich feud zakończył się na Over the Limit, gdzie Urive wygrał. Sin Cara zaczął wtedy walczyć z Danielem Bryanem przeciw Cody’emu Rhodesowi i Tedowi DiBiase. Niepokonana seria Sin Cary dobiegła końca dnia 1 lipca na gali SmackDown, kiedy został pokonany przez Christiana. 17 lipca, Sin Cara uczestniczył w drugiej gali Money in the Bank, ale nie powiodło mu się w wygraniu meczu, ponieważ opuścił ring z powodu kontuzji. Następnego dnia WWE ogłosiło, że Sin Cara został zawieszony na 30 dni. Postać Sin Cary powróciła 12 sierpnia na SmackDown, jednak była grana przez zawodnika z FCW – Jorge Ariasa (lepiej znanego jako Incognito lub Hunico), bo Urive nadal odbywał swoje zawieszenie. Urive wrócił do WWE 20 sierpnia. 26 sierpnia odnotowano, że Urive został wysłany do domu z tapingu SmackDown, a Arias ponownie pojawia się w telewizji jako Sin Cara. „Faceless” zmienił się w nielubianego przez widzów, atakując Daniela Bryana. Na tapingu SmackDown z 16 września, Urive powrócił jako oryginalny Sin Cara, konfrontując się z „oszustem”. 19 września na RAW, oryginalny Sin Cara miał zmierzyć się z Codym Rhodesem, ale przed rozpoczęciem meczu został zaatakowany przez oszusta. W następnym tygodniu Arias przedstawił swój nowy, czarny strój. Konflikt trwał aż do Hell in a Cell, gdzie Urive wygrał. W celu odróżnienia ich od siebie, WWE zaczęło na oryginalnego Carę mówić Sin Cara "Azul" (niebieski),a na oszusta – Sin Cara "Negro" (czarny). Po przegranej z mistrzem WWE Alberto Del Rio 7 października, Sin Cara „Azul” został ponownie zaatakowany przez Sin Carę „Negro”. Rywalizacja doprowadziłaich do Mask vs. Mask matchu, gdzie Sin Cara „Azul” zwyciężył, demaskując Sin Carę „Negro”. Zdemaskowany Sin Cara „Negro” zmienił gimmick na Hunico i kontynuował rywalizację z Sin Carą. 20 listopada na gali Survivor Series, Sin Cara i Hunico byli po przeciwnych stronach w dziesięcioosobowym Tag-Team matchu, z którego Sin Cara został wyeliminowany po odniesieniu kontuzji, gdy wyskakiwał poza ring. Później ogłosił, że doznał pęknięcia ścięgna rzepki, które wymaga operacji i wyeliminuje go z akcji na sześć do dziewięciu miesięcy. W wrestlingu Akcje kończące: Jako Místico: La Mística (Tilt-a-whirl headscissors przekształcone w one-handed takedown, a następnie w Fujiwara armbar) Jako Sin Cara: Moonsault Side Slam La Mística (Tilt-a-whirl headscissors przekształcone w one-handed takedown, czasami w Fujiwara armbar) Akcje rozpoznawcze: Arm drag, czasami z drugiej liny Back elbow, poprzedzony przez stanie na rękach Hurricanrana, czasami odbijając się od lin Moonsault, po odbiciu się od lin Tiger feint kick Nicki "El Príncipe de Plata y Oro" (Książę Srebra i Złota) (jako Místico) "Międzynarodowa sensacja" (jako Sin Cara) Muzyka przy wejściu "Me Muero" przez La 5ª Estación "Ameno" przez Era "Ancient Spirit" przez Jima Johnstona (WWE; 25 marca 2011 – 14 października 2011) "Ancient Spirit (Remix)" przez Jima Johnstona (WWE; 14 października 2011 – współcześnie) Osiągnięcia Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre CMLL World Tag Team Championship (4 razy) CMLL World Welterweight Championship (1 raz) Mexican National Light Heavyweight Championship (1 raz) NWA World Middleweight Championship (2 razy) Torneo Gran Alternativa (2004, 2007) Leyenda de Plata (2006, 2007, 2008) Festival Mundial de Lucha Libre FMLL World Championship (1 raz) International Wrestling Revolution Group IWRG Intercontinental Super Welterweight Championship (1 raz) New Japan Pro Wrestlingedytuj IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship (3 razy) Pro Wrestling Illustratededytuj PWI uznało go za 3. z 500 najlepszych pojedyńczych wrestlerów 2008 roku Universal Wrestling Entertainment Trofeo Bicentenario (2010) Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards Best Box Office Draw (2006) Best Box Office Draw of the Decade (2000–2009) Best Flying Wrestler (2006, 2007) Wrestler of the Year (2006) Kategoria:WWE Kategoria:Wrestler Kategoria:SmackDown! Kategoria:zawodnik Kategoria:zawodnicy Kategoria:mężczyzna Kategoria:Człowiek